Let's Find Love
by AlienDemon
Summary: Just a cute fic I wrote. Téa gets cuaght in the rain and goes to the Kami Gameshop. You'll have to read to find out what happens next.


Let's Find Love

AlienDemon: I hope you guys enjoy this one shot fic. It's all Téa and Yugi-ness! YAY!

So anyways, please read and review. Flames will only be used to burn Pegasus cringe and his creepy ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Y-G-O! Only my ideas.

It was just another lazy day at the Kami Game Shop. Yugi sat behind the cash register. He had his propped up on the table and his head resting in his hand. His fingers on his other hand drummed repeatedly. Geez it was boring!

A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked outside the window. Not a single person stopped or even bothered to come in. The clouds outside began to gather and the sky started to darken. Soon droplets of rain began to fall, falling harder and harder by the minute. 'I hope Grandpa will be okay...' Yugi thought to himself. Yugi's grandfather had gone out earlier to run some errands and wouldn't be returning for another few hours.

Yugi just gently put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes while the rain continued to fall.

DING! ((Ummm...it's supposed to be the sound of the bell when you walk into a store/shop...sweatdrop))

Yugi lifted his head only to see his close childhood friend/crush standing there in the doorway, soaking wet. She slightly shivered as she felt cold air brush against her bare arms.

"Hey Yugi." She greeted giving him a sweet smile. Yugi immediately got up and walked over to the girl

"Hey Téa!" Yugi greeted back. "I take it you got caught up in the storm?"

Téa just nodded her reply. "Would it be okay if I were to stay until it stops?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get you a towel and a blanket. Téa stood there patiently as she waited for Yugi to return with the items. It was only a matter of seconds before he came back. He handed her the towel.

Téa took the towel gratefully and dried off as best as she could. She then took the blanket that Yugi held out towards her. She wrapped her self up in the blanket and smiled down at Yugi.

"Thank you, Yugi. I really appreciate it." Yugi just smiled back at her

"It's nothing. So....Do you need anything?" He asked leading her into the living room.

"No thanks...I'm good." She replied. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. Yugi sat down near her as well.

YUGI'S POV

It feels so awkward. She looked so pretty when she came in soaking wet. I couldn't help but to look at her. She must think that I'm a total dork...It would be to embarrassing to tell her how I feel. But I have to tell her. And it seems like the perfect atmosphere. I wander what she thinks of me...

Téa's POV

It's so silent. I wander what Yugi's thinking...It looks like he's having a conflict with himself...wander what it could be about...

I think I should tell him how I feel... I mean he does have a right to know. But what if he doesn't like me? Then I know I definitely made a fool out of myself. But it's a 50/50 chance. And it's a chance I'm willing to risk.

NORMAL POV

"I have something to tell you!" They both said in unison. Their eyes locked for a few moments before they continued on. "You can go first."

"Ummm...you can go first, Yugi" Téa said.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Ok, Well...um...I uh... Like you...a lot." Yugi said. He looked away blushing, but continued on. "Would you go out with me?"

Téa blushed as she turned to look at him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I would love to go out with you." Yugi turned to face her, his face brightened up. Before he could stop himself, he found himself capturing Tés's lips with his own in a romantic kiss. Téa responded and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his made their way around her slim waist. It was going to be one beautiful, romantic relationship.

THE END

AlienDemon: Okay, that was worse than I fist thought it was going to be.shakes her head sadly But please, please, pretty please review!!!! Thank you!

((Note: this is a one-shot fic....no continuation.))


End file.
